


Cowboys being dorks

by That_peach_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Toy Story References, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_peach_anon/pseuds/That_peach_anon
Summary: A drabble I wrote about a Toy Story AU that I mentioned on my Tumblr @that-peach-anon
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Cowboys being dorks

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any spelling mistakes and I hope you enjoy it!  
> Tumblr: @that-peach-anon

Janus was staring at his arm, looking intently at the now sewn shoulder joint. He was fixed. He had his arm back… He had his arm back. He had his arm back! He pushed himself up, grinning at his ability to use his right arm again properly. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a joyful shout. Turning around he spotted Virgil standing up on the bed, bull’s-eye running around him. His short, red yarn hair was peeking out from his red and white embroidered cowboy hat.  
“Did you see that, bull’s-eye?” Virgil shouted, jumping around before grabbing one of his feet. “We’re part of a family!” Thomas was written on the bottom of his boot. Bull’s-eye lifted his feet to show the same but distributed equally on his other four feet. Virgil laughed at his horse, turning his head to look at Janus.  


“Janus! Look!” He pointed his feet towards the sheriff, grinning brightly, purple eye shadow splattered underneath his eyes. Janus chuckled at him, giving him two large thumbs up, biting back a smile as he spotted Roman climbing the bed.  


The toy was currently hurdling himself to the top of the bed, eyes snapping between Virgil and where he placed his hands and feet. With a final effort, Roman raised himself on the bed, quickly standing up and straightening his back. The redhead currently grinning noticed Roman, letting go of his foot to stare at the fake prince. With a huff, Roman stepped forwards, a toy rose currently held in his head.  


“Uh, I’d just like to say you have a very beautiful yarn head- I mean, head of yarn.” He offered the rose to Virgil, (inexistent) breath held as the cowboy glanced between Roman’s face and the rose.  


“You’re just the cutest little prince I’ve ever seen!” Virgil ignored the offered flower, instead grabbing onto Roman’s wrist to pull him forward. Roman sputtered, free arm flailing as he tried to grasp something. Virgil caught the prince by cupping his face, letting go of the other’s wrist. Turning it over and raking his eyes over his face, Virgil analyzed Roman’s face, not catching on to the toy’s embarrassment.  


“Uh, guys? Slinky here needs to head out!” Remus shouted, staring at the dog currently barking at him. With a gasp, Virgil let go of Roman’s face, which caused him to fall flat on his face immediately, Janus’ laugh sounding in the back.  


“A defenseless creature in need of help? I’m on it!” Virgil ran to the bed’s edge, grabbing a small toy car on the way. With a large leap, he landed on the dresser stood next to the bed. Quickly placing the toy at the start of the car loop, Virgil jumped on top of it, similar to how one would do with a skateboard. Before he even started “driving”, Virgil was yodeling, soft voice ringing through the air. The wheels easily slid against the plastic, slowly increasing speed until he was flying through the air, fabric body gracefully floating through the air. Roman was watching from the bed, a completely awestruck expression on his face.  


Virgil stretched his arms, catching the doorknob, feet landing against the wood surface, allowing him to support himself. Using minimal strength, Virgil spun the metal knob, the latch quietly clicking as it let go. The door slowly swung open, allowing the dog to push against it with his nose, chubby brown body disappearing down the corridor. Virgil grinned brightly, letting go of the metal sphere to fall to the ground, smiling as he spotted Janus under him, arms stretched out to catch the currently falling toy. With a slight jolt, Janus caught Virgil in his arms, allowing the red-haired cowboy to land softly on the ground.  


Smiling as a show of gratitude, Virgil moved away from the sheriff, turning around and sprinting to where the prince toy who previously stood on the twin bed was waiting, eyes shining in wonder at the cowboy. He looked away just as the cowboy had jumped at Roman.  


A pair of hands currently gripping his cloth bicep had distracted him. Looking over, he noticed Patton was smiling at his arm, one hand softly caressing where the rip once was.  


“He did a pretty good job, didn’t he?” Janus asked; smiling as Patton looked up at him with a bright grin. The sheepherder squeezed the plush between his ceramic fingers, a vast contrast to Janus’ soft material. Before he answered, Patton, pulled the cowboy into a hug.  


“I think he did amazing.”


End file.
